


【Breddy】花紋症

by kurumaisu



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurumaisu/pseuds/kurumaisu
Summary: （是被老福特屏蔽的文章存档 正确发表日期为3/27/2019）也許會有諸多bug請忽視，畢竟我是第一次寫這種題材（遁走可能有ooc……請不要打我！不適者請退出√Brett視角
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 26





	【Breddy】花紋症

Brett最近一直覺得自己後頸上癢癢的。  
自己也看不見那裡到底有什麼，但是就這樣放任它癢實在是太難受了。

好不容易想了個辦法，自己背對著鏡子舉著手機對著鏡子里拍了一張。

放大照片看了看。

這是，一朵花？？？  
Brett推了推眼鏡，他並沒有自己去紋身的記憶，這樣突然出現在後頸的一朵花到底發生了什麼。

算了，應該沒什麼大不了的吧。 

直到和Eddy錄視頻的那天，Eddy不經意間向Brett的後頸看去，發現Brett的後頸上竟然多了一處紋身，以為是什麼很酷的圖案，仔細看了看竟然是一朵花。

“嘿，Brett，你什麼時候去紋的身？”

糟了。Brett正在想找一個理由糊弄過去。

“難不成紋的是喜歡的人喜歡的花？”

“嗯……算是吧。”Brett沒多想就順著Eddy的意思說了下去。  
“？？？你竟然有喜歡的人了，能告訴我是誰嗎？？？我天，Brett你竟然有喜歡的人了，不可思議。”

“嘿，你別說得好像我不能有喜歡的人一樣。”Brett能明顯的感到自己心跳加速。

怎麼可能告訴你我喜歡你啊？

平日里都是喜歡古典音樂的阿宅，和Brett相處時間最久的也是Eddy，Brett一直覺得自己的生命里除了自己的小提琴就是Eddy了。  
不知道Eddy是不是這樣想的呢。

“好了別廢話了，趕緊錄視頻。”Brett扯開了話題。  
算了還是找一天去醫院看看吧……

第二天早晨起床，Brett往鏡子里看去。

！！！  
前幾天在後頸的花紋漸漸蔓延到了自己左邊的肩膀上。

這個東西還會自己生長的嗎？

Brett開始擔心起來，看來今天必須去一次醫院了。  
突然放在一邊的手機響了起來，是Eddy打來的電話。

“嘿，Brett，今天有空嗎？一起出去玩嗎？”  
Brett陷入了糾結，到底是去醫院還是和Eddy出去。  
“呃……嗯我今天有安排了。”

電話對面陷入了沉默，平日里一定會答應下來的Brett今天罕見的拒絕了Eddy的邀請。

“這樣啊……那麼改天吧，和你的小女朋友好好玩。”  
“不是女朋……”還沒等Brett反駁完Eddy就掛了電話。

糟了啊……Brett揉了揉自己本來就很亂的頭髮。  
現在怎麼辦……  
Brett隨便洗漱了一下，就出門去醫院了。

“這是花紋症哦。”醫生在病歷上記了兩筆。  
“那，可以治療嗎？”  
“暫時沒有藥物可以治療……但是”  
“但是什麼？”  
醫生頓了頓“你要當心了，當花紋長到心臟上方的時候，你的生命可能就……”  
“就沒有解決辦法嗎？”  
“有啊，只需要你喜歡人的一個吻就可以了，一定要吻在花紋長出來的地方。”  
“還有，你這朵是朝顏花，大概是默默的愛的意思。再默默下去可是要出人命的。”

Brett心裡咯噔了一下。  
需要喜歡人的一個吻嗎！？  
完蛋了。自己也沒想過讓Eddy知道啊……默默的在一旁靜靜的看著Eddy就已經很滿足了，為什麼偏偏在這種時候染上這種病啊。

Brett感覺十分難受，不管是身體上還是心理上。

“那麼，謝謝醫生了。”  
Brett一路走回家的時候就一直在考慮這件事。

要是Eddy不知道的話，我就會死嗎……

回到家Brett什麼也不想做，甚至連小提琴都不想拿起來。花紋生長的越來越快，早上還在左肩，現在已經長到了鎖骨上。Brett把自己埋進被子里，什麼也不想管了，現在就想一個人好好冷靜一下。

自己好像又睡著了，睜開眼是Eddy的一張大臉。

“？？你怎麼在我家”  
Brett從睡夢中驚醒。

“因為我打了你十幾個電話你都不接。”Eddy語氣聽上去像是有點生氣。  
“呃……對不起。”  
Eddy注意到了Brett身上生長的花紋。  
“你這個……花紋怎麼越來越大，你又去紋身了？”

“不是，我沒去。”Brett現在一陣慌亂，他不知道該怎麼和Eddy解釋。

“那你今天去哪了？”

兩人間一陣沉默。

“好了，Brett，你肯定有什麼事情瞞著我。”Eddy覺得憑著自己對Brett的了解，Brett絕對有事瞞著他。

“……”Brett張開嘴想說什麼，最後動了動嘴唇，卻沒有發出聲音。Brett最後搖了搖頭。

“不可能，Brett你快說。”  
Eddy看上去似乎有點著急。

Brett此刻內心就像是纏在一起的耳機線。  
我該不該告訴Eddy事實，我們的友情會因為這件事斷裂嗎。  
Eddy是怎麼想的呢。  
我現在該怎麼辦。

這簡直比琴弦突然斷掉還讓Brett手足無措，Brett感覺自己無助極了。  
Eddy突然一下抱住了Brett。

“Brett……”Eddy頓了下。

Brett現在可以清晰的聽見兩人的心跳，一下一下十分明顯。

Eddy托住Brett的臉，一下吻上了Brett的嘴唇。

先是輕輕的觸碰，Eddy將舌頭探進Brett的嘴唇，Brett剛才僵硬的身體軟了下來，兩人的舌頭交纏著發出嘖嘖水聲，親吻的越來越激烈，Eddy似乎不打算將這個激烈的吻停下。  
Brett感受到Eddy打在自己臉上粗重的鼻息。Brett十分享受這個帶有情慾和佔有慾的吻。

交纏了一會兒后兩人分開，鼻尖還抵在一起。

“Brett，我喜歡你。”

“我也是啊……”此刻Brett終於放下心來。  
“現在可以告訴我，到底怎麼回事了嗎。”

“我得了花紋症。”  
“這是什麼。”Eddy笑了笑“聽上去好奇怪。”

“笑什麼，會死人的。”

“什麼！？”Eddy表情瞬間凝重了起來。“那怎麼辦，有治療的方法嗎？”

“需要喜歡人的一個吻。吻在這裡。”Brett點了點自己的後頸，那裡的花紋是一朵盛開的朝顏花。

Eddy看著Brett的後頸處，輕輕吻了上去。

花紋逐漸褪去，Brett覺得瞬間輕鬆了很多。  
突然後頸處傳來一陣搔癢。

“Eddy你幹什麼！？”Brett明顯感到Eddy不僅親了一下，還伸出舌頭舔了一下。

“Brett……”Eddy把自己整個人貼在Brett背上像一隻大狗狗一樣撒嬌。  
“……”Brett大概知道Eddy要幹什麼了。

“自己解決去啊！”


End file.
